Dream or Reality
by chocolateMnMs
Summary: george has been having strange dreams lately tht seem to follow him to reality will fred find out an help? story better then summary slight AU rate T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my first story so please no mean reviews but if u find u hav to then go on ahead .. hope u like :)**

* * *

><p>CH1<p>

The darkness enveloped him in a fit of glory. Slowly taking over the mind and body like a virus newly awakened. Crying out another image appeared a doppelganger you might say slowly walking towards him with a smirk, something glinting in the palm of his hand, a sharp object blurred from view making it difficult to understand exactly what it was.

"Fred?" he called frightened by his twins eerie behavior "what are you doing"

Not replying to him Fred slowly rose what appeared to be a sharp piece of glass glinting in the darkness and pushed it hard against George making him cry out in pain and shock.

"Ahh no Fred" George yelled in disbelief and pain, suddenly jerked awake

"Georgie what's wrong" a scared an concerned face appeared before him "are you alright"

George who was still tingling with the aftershock of his attack by his best mate did not have the voice to answer and instead pushed Fred aside making his way to the bathroom, turning the lock on the doorknob. He slowly raised his shirt his freckles' standing out against his pale sweaty skin but what freaked him was a dark red mark on the side of his stomach the exact place where he was stabbed in his dream by his twin. Breathing harshly he took his gaze from the circular red mark to the mirror, staring at his frightened face full of shock.

THUD, startled by the noise George turned to the door

"C'mon George open up" Fred cried

Taking a deep breath George dropped his shirt splashed water on his face and opened the door seeing Fred's worried face at the door way.

"What's wrong" Fred asked

"Nothing just had a stomach ache" George lied "listen I'm really tired so can we postpone the interrogations till later" he smiled wryly

Blimey George don't lie to me you wouldn't just push me aside to run to the bathroom for a mere stomach ache tell me what's wrong" begged Fred

But instead of answering George went back to his bed turning away from his brother missing the look of hurt that crossed his face quickly turning to annoyance

Fine Fred muttered but at the same time he couldn't seem to stop thinking that something serious was going on

Lying back on the bed Fred slowly closed his eyes ill confront him tomorrow he thought…


	2. Chapter 2 strange

**alright sorry it took awhile i want to thank those who revewed you guys totally made my day and thanks to those who put this on their story alert**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Fred George get up before u miss breakfast" yelled Arthur Weasley early next morning

Fred got up slowly registering the fact that his brother had yet to get up, although it was usually George who would wake up first and drag Fred out of bed. Shaking off the morning drowsiness he thought back to last nights events, remembering George's peculiar behavior. Getting of his bed he went over to George in order to wake him up but stopped as he noticed his twins face, still sleeping, cheeks covered with dried tears, his pillow still damp.

If something was wrong George would tell me right? Fred thought but judging by yesterdays events Fred was feeling doubtful of whether this was true or not

Focusing on the task at hand he gently shook him awake

"Come on Georgie breakfast" he said

Groaning George turned to where Fred was standing, with a flash of fear he remembered last nights dream but quickly changed his expression to one of happiness

"Mornin Freddie are you staring at me in jealousy at the fact that I'm the more handsome twin?" he said with a grin

Fred who was looking at George intently thought he saw a flash of fear cross his brothers face, but dismissed the thought as he heard his brother's morning greeting

"Hah" he replied "says the twin who couldn't find a date for the Yule ball"

Grinning George got up "shut it Fred he said good naturedly "you knew Angelina was eyeing me the whole time"

Fred just shook his head c'mon lets go

"Um right be down in a minute"

Fred walked down the stairs smiling thinking that he must've dreamt last night's happenings. Meanwhile George watched his brother go down the steps and rushed to the washroom. With shaky hands he went to pull up his shirt while praying please please let it all have been one big nightmare. Unfortunately fate was not on George's side as he saw the mark on his stomach which he touched gingerly only to be hit with a shock of pain. Groaning as the pain washed over him he made to get the bandages from the shelf, better get this covered up before it gets worse, but then hastily changed his mind. I'll do it later, I've already been here awhile, better hurry up before anyone gets suspicious. Running down the steps at Grimmuald place he greeted Sirius and a rather pale looking Harry who had a hearing. For defensive magic no less george thought wryly.

"What took you so long" whispered Fred as he sat down, but didn't reply

"Alright you lot" Molly shouted "today we each have a designated area to clean", everyone groaned but Molly continued on "now Sirius is there anyplace in particular you want cleaned up?"

Sirius who was stuffing his face with food replied inarticulately. Raising her eyes Molly turned back to the other and began to list out the chores for every person. Fred you will help bill with the dishes, George you clean up the attic upstairs, call if you need any help moving things Fred will join you once he's done washing

* * *

><p>Nodding their heads everyone set out to do their tasks. Making his way upstairs George reached the attic looking around at the dust filled room. Sighing he began to use the dust cloth his mother provided and started polishing the furniture in the attic, that was formerly occupied by Buckbeak who was out to stretch his wings, ignoring the sudden pains he felt in his head.<p>

Fred was helping Bill when he felt a sharp push in his stomach, doubling over at the pain he felt a foreboding, glancing at up at the ceiling, wondering what just happened.

"Fred are you alright" asked bill worriedly maybe you should lie down.

"No" Fred shook his head "but is it ok if I go check on George?"

Without waiting for an answer he rushed upstairs to the attic a feeling of dread in his heart. George who was cleaning, suddenly felt his headaches becoming worse causing him to lean back against the wall breathing haggardly, when the pain left his head to the mark on his stomach. Crying out softly he blacked out as Fred ran into the attic.

"George he called "George where are you" turning towards a half polished table he spotted an unconscious George on the floor.

"Omygod George? Wake up mate"!

* * *

><p>Dream P.O.V<p>

George walked through a dark alley which was curiously similar to knock turn alley. How the bloody hell did I end up here he wondered going towards a door that seemed to be pulling at him. Inside he noticed a dark figure sitting on a table, his head covering fiery red hair. "Fred" he whispered uncertainly "is that you". Turning towards him the dark figure raised his head revealing himself to be none other then Fred Weasley. Fred reached into his cloak and pulled out the same weird glass used to stab George earlier.

"I hate you" he called "your always around its time someone got rid of you".

George held his breath as Fred approached him too shocked to move. However this time before fred managed to get close to him, something pulled George out of the door, but he could still hear fred screaming "ill never forgive you for what you did!".

* * *

><p>Reality p.o.v<p>

Waking up George saw his twin and Bill looking down on him worriedly. "George" said bill "what happened".

"Nothing" replied George "I was...a little tired", noticing Fred look away as he said that.

"Well maybe you should go rest" said bill as he pulled George up from the dusty floor in the attic. Slowly making his way to his room he left Bill and Fred behind.

Stop stressing he coached himself Fred doesn't hate you or want to get rid of you; he's your best friend.

But at the same time he couldn't help but think back to what had occurred at the quidditch world match.

* * *

><p><strong>well here you are hope u like revew please an sorry for any grammer mistake i wrote this in a rush... o an if i have made a few errors spelling or story wise please let me know<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 confrontation

**heres chapter 3! im not sure if anyone is even reading this judging by the lack of reviews...but i still want to continue as i have no idea where this is going so if u hav any ideas or would like to see something added please let me know! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Fred peered into the room shared by him and George only to see that no one was in there. "George are you in there" he called just incase George was lying on the floor or something behind the beds.

"Wotcher Fred" George smiles rather forcedly "what's up?" as he walks into the room behind Fred

"Where were you"

"o um I was in the loo" George said as his hands move unconsciously toward his now wrapped bruise. the pain had vanished and to George's relief it no longer hurt when he touched it, he only felt it if he pressed hard on it

Fred noticing Georges hand said "well listen mate we need to talk about what's going on"

raising his eyebrows George looks at Fred "goin on" he inquires "is there something i should know?"

"cut the act im serious what's wrong" Fred said angrily "first you wake up screaming then you past out in the attic" trying to calm himself down he whispers "please George let me help you"

George by this time had gone over to his bed and watched Fred feeling slightly ashamed that he put his twin in that state "listen Fred if i really need your help ill come to you but Im fine so there's nothing to worry about"

"don't lie George you've never lied to me before why start now were twins mate we tell each other everything and what do you really need help are you saying whatever it is that's going on you can handle it I'm your brother I need to help cmon George don't shut me out" he cried as he sits beside George no noticing his brother flinch as he sits

cautiously George puts an arm around Fred "listen I' am perfectly fine so stop worrying you prat cmon lets go work on our skiving boxes we need a lot before school starts which by the ways is tomorrow."

Reluctantly Fred got up and joined George who was making his way over to Fred's bed where their experiments were hidden under, grabbing George by the shoulder he stops him and says "listen George i know your not telling me something but here me out i care about you and i want to help and no matter what happens ill always be there for you"

George stared at him eyes wide

"always" repeats Fred firmly

Georges P.O.V.

All I could do was just stare at Fred he was never serious the only time I had ever seen him like this was when Ginny was taken down to the chamber of secrets

I opened my mouth to reply but I couldn't speak I know Fred cares about me but this was way too surreal. The voices in my head were saying_ stay back he just wants your trust so he can injure you again remember he hates you._ But another voice over powered the previous one _I told you Fred cares he would never do anything to hurt you._

Taking a deep breath I managed to get out the words "thanks fred" and went over to give him a hug

Fred thumped me on the back "you know I care mate now c'mon lets get the creative juices flowing"

All of a sudden though I felt something pierce my stomach and looking down I saw blood, tryin hard to make it look like I was fine I tried to cover it

Unfortunately I was too late to do so because Fred came over with wide eyes "what happened" he asked "let me see"

"No!" I cried "im fine I must have hit something sharp ill just go bandage it up"

Fred looked hurt and disbelieving "and exactly what did you hit? there is nothing surrounding you now let me see"

Before I could move Fred grabbed my shirt and pulled it up

"What what is this" he said his face pale as he looked at the blood soaked bandages covering the mark "what happened who hurt you" said Fred suddenly his face turning red

"Listen I just cut it by accident when I was cutting the doxie teeth alright" I said "now let me go clean it up"

Fred just stared at me I said this his face passive "here ill help you" as he got out his wand "scourgify"

The blood instantly disappeared from both the band aid and my shirt

I was about to thank him when he interrupted "stop don't tell me your fine because we both know your not I know you don't want to tell me for whatever reason but if I find your hurt again I swear I will make that persons lifa a living hell"

Suddenly he grabbed me in a big bear hug "George" he cried "you're my other half were suppose to be the invincible duo there is a war going on you know who's back…people die and I couldn't bear it if I lose you"

I was completely thrown off guard by this but I realized how much worry fred was going through so hugged him back your not going to lose me now "c'mon Freddie man up its just a little cut we never go to pieces over something this small"

Fred chuckled "yea your right I dunno it just seems like the end is near you know and then you got hurt and I don't even know how there is no one we can really trust besides our family and the order its all so bloody confusing"

"I know but right now we should think happy tomorrow well finally be able to sell our products and get closer to getting that joke shop"

Jumping in the air Fred smiled "right lets do this" he said in mock heroism


	4. Chapter 4

**srry for the long wait its kinda short but i dont hav alot of time on my hands an still have no idea where im going with this its all free writing i probably have sum grammer mistakes so please try and overlook them.**

* * *

><p>Ch 4<p>

yawning loudly george sat up in his bed, looking around he coudnt help but smile at the state fred was in with his arms and legs splayed out, lying so close to the edge of the bed that one jolt would have him falling to the floor. Not a bad idea mused george as he started for freds bed. coming in real close to freds ear he took a deep breath and screamed boo!. Immediatly fred jumped in the air but with nothing to hold onto fell ungracefully to the floor. Looking around for the culprit fred spotted george laughing silently and looking over at him with amusement crossing his feautures.

"well that was quite a jump"george said"been training for the muggle sport gym..gymnisteek?"

rolling his eyes fred recalled dads exccentric behviour towards muggle life, "you mean gymnastics, cmon george atleast get the name right"

before george could retort, another voice shouthed over them deafening the ears of the twins. "GET UP! its morning! we'll miss the train"

smirking the twins glanced at each other it was a well known fact that molly's worst fear was too miss the train but they never had before, except ron in his second year, but harry was with him so they didnt reallly count that time after all when a crazed house elf was trying to stop you from going to hogwarts inorder to protect you, who can you blame really?

Changing quickly and rushing to the washroom to shower the two immediatly got ready to go downstairs. Grunting george tried to lift his heavy trunk

what do you think ur doing inquired fred one eyebrow raised

george looks at fred quizically

raising his wand fred said "locomoter trunk" and the two trunks began to fly down the steps

"nice one" george exclaimed forgetting that they could now use magic outside of shool, but before he could say anything else a loud crash and scream stopped him

"you two" yelled molly "could have done her a serious injury i swear iv had it! if you use magic one more time in the house i will personally see to it that you wont have any hands to hold your wands"

both fred and george stared at molly as she apparated in front of them and began screaming so unprofoundly it was unfit for a mother

"umm" fred said softly "sorry we didnt mean it" only molly and georges anger ever made fred apologize quickly

"yea" george contued "is ginny alright?" recognizing the scream to be their little sisters

still steaming red in anger molly replied in a less then civil voice "were leaving downstairs right now"

not wanting to aggravate their mother even more the two quietly but quickly went downstairs

seeing ginny all bandaged up they felt a twinge of guilt, "sorry about that ginny"said fred sheepishly, george nodding his heard frevently beside him. but ginny waved it off "you better watch your back"

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT LETS GET MOVING!" screamed Tonks and they all made there way out

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Hogwarts express Fred and George looked around at the compartments and found a smiling Lee greeting them. "had good hols?" he inquired "not bad"replied fred glancing over at george "you"<p>

Lee went into a huge discussion of his adventures he had to fair in the holidays, but George was distracted. A tall, lanky darkhaired blue eyed buy had just entered the compartment

"Mind if I sit here"

"sure" replied Lee and Fred stimultaneously not looking up, but george couldnt help but feel a dark forboding as the boy walked in, not smiling he made himself comfertable on the seat besides the wary twin turning his attention to the book he was carrying

Leaning back george stared up at the ceiling,by this time it was quiet as both lee and george began to drift off to sleep

glancing over at the dark haired boy beside george fred asked "whats your name?"

"Tyler Mendreas, seventh year in ravenclaw"

"cool same year as us then, though I cant remember seeing you around"

Shrugging Tyler answered " I usually spend my time at the library"

smiling Fred remembered a certain someone else with bushy brown hair who did the same "well nice meeting you"

"ditto" said Tyler, and Fred went back to looking out the window missing Tylers look of pure hatred drawn towards himself and his twin

* * *

><p>The sorting ceremony finally finieshed and the teachers were all introduced as well as the rules, not that fred and george were paying attention<p>

"So what do you think about that umbridge woman?" asked ron quietly "she sounds a bit sketchy dont you think?"

"hmm i dont quite like the look of her" said george "what do you think fred"

Grinning fred answered "looks to me like we've found a new victim"

"yea though something doesnt feel right dont you think?''

'hmm but no doubt our curious trio will get to the bottom of it" answered fred looking over at harry, ron and hermione all huddled together

With the feast done the twins made their way over to their dormitory

night george yawned fred making his way over to bed

night answered george but instead og going to sleep he went to the bathroom where he immediatly checked his bruising

_not too bad, definatly improved by quite a bit _thought george_ no point worrying about it, dont need fred in one of his tempers_

yawning tiredly george went over to his bed and immediatly fell asleep unaware of the pain he would feel next day

* * *

><p><em>george gets his first detention with umbridge<em> nxt chap (probably)...


	5. Chapter 5

**well heres the nxt chap hope you like :)**

* * *

><p>Ch 5<p>

"So what do we have today?" fred asked next morning leaning over george to take a peek at Lee's timetable

"umm... damn!" said Lee "double potions, we have defense against the dark arts first, charms then potions"

"What a way to start a monday eh? good thing were almost done manufacturing the skiving snack boxes right george?"

George however was too busy stuffing his face, the smell of muffins with chocolate chips melting in its warm fold had finally go to him. Smiling amusedly both Fred and Lee looked over at George who by now had moved on to the cheesy omelette on perfectly toasted bread.

"At this rate mate we'll have to cart you off to class in a wagon" remarked Lee

ignoring the insult george leaned back feeling full and content. it had been awhile since he was worry free. this morning the mark had faded extensively that unless you looked extremely close you would not see anything off.

looking over at his watch fred called his two friends "cmon guys time to go to class unless we wanna be late"

Grabbing their books and bags all three made their way towards the class

"Dang!" said george who was shuffling through his bag, the already disorganized papers in his bag getting even more messed up "i forgot my textbook"

Lee looked in georges bag "better go grab it then quickly geoge or you'll be late"

"yea" answered george making to turn around

"wait i'll come with you" said fred

"no worries fred" george grinned "i'll get it myself"

smiling the the two bid the third farewell and george dashed up the moving staircase which at the moment was stationary, up to his cluttered dorm

Throwing books clothes and snack boxes everywhere george ravaged the room in pursuit of the book, finally finding it in the most obvious place his nightstand where he had used the book to kill a spider last night.

Fumbling around the disaster area he managed to reach and grab his book navigating through the chaos out the door. Having left his watch at home george had no idea how much time had passed but ran straight into the eerily quiet classroom

looking around everyone, once staring sulkily at their books, now turned toward the commotion of george making his way in. the sound of his shoe hitting the floor hards and his breath heavy from having been rushing his way in/

"sorry im late prof-" started George but umbridge cut him off

"i do not tolerate lateness in my class weasely sit down"

george normally the more emphatic twin usually understood teachers feelings of annoyance towards disruption but this was different. Staring at the short plump woman george felt an immense dislike towards her, not only did she not allow him to explain why he was late but she also called him weasely in such a disgusted fashion that was downright offensive. Not caring to follow orders george just stood there.

"didnt you here me" said umbridge in a sickly sweet voice "i said _Sit Down_", her voice changing into a dead serious tone

"no i dont think i will thanks" replied george determined to not let umbridge get away with this rudeness "i much prefer the view standing up"

"dont you dare adress me like im your equal!"

"why professor im not sure i can possiby treat you like dirt, i mean i know im above you and all but i dont normally like to gloat about it" smirked george

by this time the whole class fell silent each holding their breath waiting for umbridge to reply

Umbriged face contorted in anger and looked about ready to explode but catching herself replied in her sickly sweet voice "detention Mr. Weasely i will have respect, come after school to my office"

George just stared blankly at her opening his mouth to answer but fred suddenly grapped him and pulled him into the empy seat next to him

"you had your fun and game george but shut up now before she gives you a weeks worth of detention" hissed fred, lee nodding his head freverently beside him "theres something dangerous about her dont go wading in the deep water"

Sighing george just stared at the textbook in front of him. he had know idea what overcame him, normally fred was the impulsive one, george usually knew when and where to cross the line but it was like a whole new mind took over.

* * *

><p>Classes finished george glanced miserably at the time<p>

"damn umbridge and her stupid detention" he said looking exhuasted from the whole day of work

looking at him sympathetiacally the older twin offered to take his place

"nah this is just one detention right?"

"are you sure you look like your about to pass out"

"nothing a good hot meal cant fix" grinned george looking pleadingly at fred

"alright you pig" laughed fred at george's attempt to give him the puppy eyes "i'll save you something ,besides im sure you wont be in there too long ill wait for you at the dorm okay?"

"mm"

"hey fred!" called angelina suddenly "practice for the team are being held tommorow let everyone else know alright? the whole team has to be there!"

"yea yea" replied fred whilst staring at the gorgeoes brown eyes that belonged to the chaser/captain "we'll be there"

"well gotta go see you fred" said george

"wait up i wanna come" said fred, snapping his attention away from angelina

"cmon fred i think i know where to go besides dont you want to eat?"

"and miss out on my brother getting the first detention of the semester?" exclaimed fred" i wouldnt miss that for the world georgie old boy"

laughing the two made their way over to the frog teachers office

walking in Geoorge had a strange foreboding. the office resembled some fluffy pink room little girls had, the smell of sweet baked things wafted from the room that under normal circumstance would make georges stomache growl in hunger, but this time it was different the oversweetness made him want to vomit. Shaking off the feeling he walked to umbridges desk where she was sipping tea demurely staring up at him.

"Give me your wand" she said

"what" replied george taken aback

"you wont be needing it"

still surprised george gave up his wand feeling stripped and vulnerable

"now you will write i will learn to respect my superiors on that desk" she said pointing at the one lone desk in front of her

sitting down george saw the quill and paper, the only thing missing was the ink

"umm you didnt give me ink"

"you wont be needing it"

still not writing george asked "well how many lines then?" in a blunt manner

"until the message..sinks in"

taking up the quill george began to write, noting the red ink that seemed like it was coming out of nowhere on the paper, vastly contrasting with its dark shade.

Suddenly he felt a piercing pain on his left hand, horrified he stared as word carved into his skin

"i must respect my superiors" he whispered reading his hand

"what did you say" inquired umbridge

"nothing" replied george still in shock, forcing a look of blankness

realizing the ink was in fact his blood george felt sick, but taking a deep breath continued writing, his hand feeling like someone was taking a sharp knife and slicing it open. it was not at all an pleasent feeling. the whole time he cursed umbridge in his mind and felt sickened that she would actually do this to the other students, including first years.

All the while umbridge entertained herself through the weasely twin suffering on the desk. her eyes filled with hate but glimmered in enjoyment

neither one noticed a dark shadow at the corner of the room emiting evilness

After what seemed like months (atleast to george) detention was over and he stumbled out into the dark and empty corridor the silence screaming in his head. Gripping his hand tightly which thankfully was not bleeding, but was hurting like hell, he noted the emptyness judging the time to be near midnight.

he was hungry but hoped fred didnt wait up he'd rather not explain his hand. Making sure his hand was well covered in his robe he went into the silent common room.

"George" cried fred his face full of concern "where have you been?" then as an after thought asked "what did you do in detention"

George who was still in the darkness stepped into the light coming from the fire place "lines" he answered quietly looking very subdued

taking a proper look at george fred gasped "what happened? omygod why are you so pale?"

indeed george was pale due to the loss of blood (he had written three rolls of parchment)

"im tired i think ill go to bed" too wrapped in his thoughts to assure his brother that he was fine

not wanting to start an arguement fred nodded but frowned as george walked upstairs, his heart telling him that something was amiss

"cmon georgie how can i help you if you wont let me in" whispered fred to himself as he to made his way up forgetting the plate of chicken wings and burger he had saved for his twins arrrival

* * *

><p><strong>there you go.. ooh will george spill? who or what is this mysterious shadow?(to be honest even i dont know seeing as how i jus rote watever popped ito me head oh an not too sure on how to connect the shadow to the story..read and review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**right this chap is pretty random but sorta ties in with wats goin on i rote it cuz i was bored... **

* * *

><p>Ch 6<p>

Fred watched george shuffling through their room trying to find his broom, he was still a bit pale, but not as much as much as yesterday. fred had a plan, he would get the bottom of his twins peculiar behaviour. His first tactic would be to directly interrogate him and if that didnt work..well fred was never known to be patient and had decided to use a spell in order to see into the mind of his twin. Now dont get him wrong, i mean fred understands the importance of privacy but unfortunatley the panic and concern he felt overpowered his sense of right and wrong.

"George" he called tentatively, george stopped searching enough to turn around

"what is it" he asked

"well..is something wrong are you like having any problems or something?"

"if you mean besides the fact that i cant find my broom then no"

taking a deep breath fred said "listen george ill get straight to the point there is something off about you, you have a go at a teacher whom you never met before (the twins usually get to know a teacher before torturing them with their pranking antics) you come to the dorm so late, you look so pale, your so silent these days and it always looks like your mind is somewhere else."

george just stared at him "are you quite through yet?" not waiting for an answer he continued talking "first of fred there is nothing wrong with me i told you i was tired, umbridge is hag and kept me late in detention and just because i dont talk all the time doesnt mean anything maybe i just dont want to be the old me anymore!"

"so you changed overnight? you expect me to believe nothings wrong, and all is well because you dont want to be yourself? cmon! look at me straight in the eye and tell me that makes sense"

looking down george went towards the door "bugger off fred stop pissing me off with your stupid and fake im concerned act, i know you dont care or anything you just like to snoop into other peoples business"

with that he walked off leaving fred shocked and frozen, looking like he had just been slapped, his heart pumping madly in conflict between punching george for acting this way or trying to get him to see sense

not in favor of any of his two choices he instead went out the same door towards the quidditch field, pale but determined

tonight i swear he thought i will get to the bottom of this

* * *

><p>"FRED your late!" angelinas voice shattered his thoughts "wheres george? honestly you can never come on time can you? too busy pranking it up i suppose?"<p>

but fred was not paying attetion "what? you mean george's not here? where is he?"

angelina opened her mouth to retort something about him being his twin and all but harry answered, he too had come in late, "i um saw george storming into an empty class, he seemed pretty upset...did..did yout two have a fight?" he asked cautiously not wanting the twin to burst out in anger

fred looked away "yea" he said finally "maybe i should.."

"no" harry cut him off" umm like i said he was pretty upset i think he needs to cool down alone, i can sort of relate to him in that sense"

sighing fred said "well then i guess we should get practice over and done with", looking at angelina he told her "i dont think george will make it to this one" in a voice that warned her not to say anything about it

taking the message angelina nodded her head silently and began to hand out demands and tactics, all of them flying over the pitch

* * *

><p>Meanwhile george was pacing in the silent classroom that was used by students who wanted extra or needed to practice extra for some class or another.<p>

why he thought why did i say that?

as soon as he had left the dorm he imediatly felt guilt, fred was only trying to help, why didnt he let him!

George knew the only reosen why he lashed out was because of the same nightmare he had for the past one month of fred attempting to stab him. This one however was slightly different after seeing fred, he went back in time (in his dream) to the qudditch world match where fred had screamed at him terribly for sometihing he had done.

Shivering he remembered freds angry face, trying hard to frget about it. besides didnt fred apologize to him in the end?

Glancing out the window he could make out his team practising, but their rapid pace made it difficult for him to single out fred.

Deciding that he better not show his face in the field or else risk getting yelled at by the ferocious captain, he made his way up to the library.

now frankly george was not the type to actually go to the library but he loved books almost as much as hermione which fred never failed to menion in his teasing

The silence and serenity of the library washed over him and he made his way to the shelves trying to find an interesting book, not realizing that he was being followed by none other then that Ravenclaw student Tyler.

After selecting his books and checking them out he got a creepy feeling that he was being stalked, turning around he spotted Tiler several metres behind him

"Hey mate" he called "whats up?"

Not answering Tyler just stared at george

"umm .." george was starting to get really creeped out

Stepping closer Tyler hissed "blood traitor"

"what" george asked taken aback

but tyler just pulled out his wand "STUPEY!" he yelled

startled george dropped his book and made to duck, missing the spell by an inch

pulling out his own wand george began to cast a couple a jinxes

"Filth like you should be thrown out!" Tyler yelled "the dark lord has rised and he will have you mudbloods killed and tortured!"

ok george thought this was way to surreal since when did tyler become all slytherin'ish? and what did he mean by that, killed and tortured? so what if he did rise its not like he could get into the castle and there were no deatheaters around..

but what george didnt know was that tyler was not who he claimed to be and had a few secrets of his own, casting a spell powerful enough to throw george against the wall he turned away pleased that he had caused the ginger head some pain and discomfert

George groaned lying on the ground his back against the wall, breathing deeply he gingerly touched his head which had hit hard against the wall. Wincing slightly he realised he had a bump

"well atleast its not bleeding.." standing up dizzily he wondered what the hell had happened

some random kid just shoots spells at him then walks away like nothing happened he recalled but didnt think to much about it because he felt dizzy

Making his way back to the room he layed down on his bed trying to rid himself of the headache he recieved in the fight finally falling asleep

* * *

><p>Practice was finally over and fred went into the castle once he changed from his sweaty uniform. Going into the dorm he spotted george sleeping<p>

shaking his fred made his way over to him frowning at the slight painful facial expression george was giving. Casting a spell on the door fred decided it was time to see what was really going on...

"Miandero" he whispered

* * *

><p><em>ok thts it in nxt chap fred'll finally find wats goin on.. please read n review! like seriously! lack of reviews make me sad :( btw i relly need an idea of why fred was mad at george in the quidditch match so if u hav any ideas please pm me or put in ur review the reosan i havent sed anythin so far is becuz im still not sue of wat it shud be all ideas welcome :D<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**alright nxt chap! plz ignore spelling, tense, and grammer mistakes! hope u like**

* * *

><p>Ch 7<p>

Immediatley fred was pulled into george's mind (figuratively of course, it was his mind that he actually got sucked into). a bit disoriented fred made out the hogwarts hall

what he thought as he watched george walking down the hall

fred smirked when he saw george piled down with books, this must've been when he was at practice seeing as how george only took out books when fred wasnt with him. he looked around and then caught sight of a dodgy kid following his twin. walking up he heard him murmuring "blood traitor..dark lord risen..revenge" was all he made out

frowning he wondered where he had seen him before..o yea he thought at the train he was in the compartment..tyler..

Suddenly a loud shout pulled him back to reality (george's memory that is) watching he saw tyler cast a spell at george nearly hitting its mark before his brother dropped to the floor to avoid it. taking out his own wand george began casting spells in self defence

horrified he watched as his twin hit the wall behind him hard

"george!" he shouted furious at tyler but before he could try and get him he was taken back in time again

* * *

><p>Coughing fred got up and stumbled back at the loud and festive night scene, it was the quidditch world cup match last summer and ireland had just won judging by the estatic greens and gloomy reds. Walking and looking around he remembered how much fun it was, how both he and george had cofidently betted the outcome of the game and won. these thoughts flooded him and he felt overwhelmed.<p>

so much happened here he thought it was where the beginning of the rise of the dark lord had began.

having made it to the clearing he spotted george and himself in a heated arguement

immediatly he felt shame regret and guilt wash over him, he had tried to forget this but when he was really sad or upset his thoughts wandered back to this time

Wait fred thought confused the spell he had used was only supposed to show him georges most recent memories why would he think about this?

Yelling and screaming pulled him from his thoughts focusing now on the fight between between him and his twin

"HOW COULD YOUU!" screamed Fred angrily

"I TOLD YOU IT WASNT MY FAULT!" yelled george defensively

"LIKE ID BELIEVE THAT! I CAUGHT YOU TWO TOGETHER!"

"IT WASNT WHAT YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS UPSET OK"

"Oh SO SHE SEEKS COMFERT IN YOU"

"NO! SHE ASKED ME WHERE YOU WERE BUT SINCE YOU WERENT THERE SHE WANTED ME TO HELP"

"WITH WHAT EXACTLY?"

"LISTEN WILL YOU?DAMMNIT! SOMEONE STOLE HER MONNEY AND WE WERE SEARCHING IN THE SHED"

"RIGHT AND YOUR ARM WAS JUST CASUALLY AROUND HER SHOULDER RIGHT?"

"WHAT! U THOUGHT I WOULD JUST STAND THERE WHILE SHE BROKE OUT IN TEARS?" george screamed "listen fred" he said taking a deep breath "i would never do anything to hurt either of you so why wont you believe me?"

fred unfortunately was too caught up in the heated arguement and burst out "I HATE U! YOUR ALWAYS AROUND! ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The real fred watched, ashamed by what he had said, only realizing after that he was wrong about george and angelina. it was just that they're relationship was pretty rocky and when fred had seen george with her he had felt a sharp pain of betrayal. Instead of listning he calmly asked to talk to george alone then dragged him to this isolated place and exploded full of venom and hurt. But what hurt fred the most was coming up

back to the arguement:

"you..you dont mean that.."said george softly having a hard time believing it

"oh dont i?" mocked fred recalling the past event and with a new burst of anger ran up to george and punched him.. in the face (left side).

The flying fist struck...Hard.. and with a resounding crack george fell over his hand over his face a red mark rapidly turning blue Shocked he just stared at fred

Having realized what he had just done fred looked down ashamed

"FRED GEORGE" Arther called "WERE UNDER ATTACK COME DOWN AT ONCE"

fred offered a hand to george but he just turned away and got up himself there was a silent war going on between them. A sudden scream rang and they both ran down towards their tent a very harried looking arther waiting for them

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE PORTKEY FRED GEORGE GINNY IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"

Grabbing ginnys hand fred ran towards the forest with george following closely. With all the screaming explosions and yells the three were overwhelmed and full of anxiety. white faced ginny tightened her grip

"fred whats going on" she cried tearfully"why isnt dad with us"

it was all fred could do to stop himself from hugging her because they had to keep moving

running on adrenaline the two failed to notice that the third was missing. untill they felt silence behind them "George!" fred yelled wildly swinging around feeling at loss of what to do

Ginny by this time was crying silently tears sliding down her fearful face, red hair sticking out like crazy having gotten messed up when they went through the bushes and trees. All the anger that Fred had aimed at his twin instantly evaporated, realizing that george maybe in danger and needed his help. Fred looked helplessly at his baby sister he was suppose to take care of her but he had to find george too. Before he could think of what to do though, george suddenly burst from behind a couple trees smelling like smoke, clothes tattered,and a long cut showed on the side of his neck

Throat closing up fred grabbed george in a bigbear hug "georgie" he chocked "im so sorry"

taken aback george returned the hug knowing how worried fred must've been. as he had been too. suddenly ginny threw both arms around them and they stayed in that position for awhile.

The noise level had finally died down and the three cautiously went over to the portkey, all relieved at seeing percy bill and charlie standing near it

"Thank God" charlie sighed spotting them "we thought something happened to you all..dad went to find u guys and the trio"

Percy stood up "ill send him a patronus telling him you guys made it" then walked over to an isolated section of the clearing to send the message

Meanwhile Bill stared at the three intently "none of you seem seriously injured but george how did you get that cut?"

Touching the now dried blood on his neck he winced "got caught in one of the explosions"

"oh" said ginny looking worriedly at him "but what about that bruise on your cheek?"

determined not to look over at fred he said "the crowd did jostle me a bit in their panicking" he chuckled humourlessly

The real fred watched, all his shame making another attack. he remembered taking george aside and apologizing profusely teling him about his insecurites and that he never meant anything he said. George ever the sensitive one had accepted the apology but still felt a bit hurt by what he had said. They had a serious heart to heart talk working out allthe problems or atleast most of them. george could forgive..but he never forgot and unfortunately neither could fred

* * *

><p>Taken into the memories again fred found himself in a dark place some one in a dark cloak walked up to george there and with a sharp glass type knife stabbed him Horrified fred could vaguely make out george saying why "fred? stop!"<p>

He felt cold all over as the person removed their hood to reveal shocking red hair it was... him.

Me fred thought i did this him..im the one who hurt him but... when? how? this doesnt make any sense

Suddenly various memories began appearing before him rapidly, george waking up from this nighmare. his reaction to a mark on his stomache given by freds stab, Georges worried face and scared well being. his twin walking alone fearing and living in confusion. these memories swirled around fred ,umbridges face ,red ink ,class the dorm. bits of memories shown. The constant spin was starting to make him dizzy and suddenly fred was pulled out of georges mind

Gasping fred stepped back, now back to life of the living in his dorm. stumbling back he landed softly on his bed, geoge still sleeping calmly on his bed looking undisturbed and peaceful..

what now fred thought speechless by all he had seen, im pretty sure i havent seen everything yet..what else is george hiding from me

Unfotunatly his mind couldnt give him any answers as he laid down wearily on his back, arms to the side

i will help he thought determindly and ill figure out why he's been having these strange dreams about me and what they mean

Dont worry george i will fix this he whispered closing his eyes tiredly and drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Read n Review! i take into account all new ideas!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

George woke up feeling slightly tampered with. it felt like something happened to him when he was unaware, like someone had invaded his privacy. Looking over to the next power he saw fred sleeping his face pale but determined. I guess i should apologize for yesterday he thought feeling slightly ashamed.

hey fred he called but his twin didnt stir, smirking george took his wand and with a wave of his hand a bucket of water instantly appeare.

who said i couldnt wake him up weasley style george laughed and with one wand movement the ice cold watered poured heavily onto the sleeping head of freds

the instant the water touched him fred jumped up with a yelp spluttering and shivering he looked around for the culprit.

spotting george laughing hard on his bed he couldnt help but laugh as well. you better watch it george cause im gonna prank you so hard nothing will ever prepare u for it!

,but fred wasnt having that getting up spooing wet and ahivering he jumped on your george managing to grab him in a headlock just cause im wet doesnt mena you cant and with that he shook his hair, the water droplets hitting george in the face

alright alright quit it he said merrily im sorry

well u shud be u but george cut him off

not just for that im..sorry i shouted at you yesterday i dont know what came over me...

fred looked at george and saw sinceretly and pain at the same time

george he asked hesitantly what happened to us?

huh replied george not sure where this was leading up to

us said fred we were so close just the beginning of the summer we were all happy and innocent going about our way inventing products that would help the world

george smirked at fred humor but knew it was a serious question i dont know fred its just..so much stuff has happened last year what with you know who coming back and..he trailed off

and me hitting you and screaming at you fred continued softly

george unconciously touched his cheek they never really talked about that just the spectacular plays in the game, neither one wanted to dredge passed memories that were painful for the both of them. now alot of sibling fight but that was the first serious fight they had that led to phycial pain, they never hurt one another like that maybe a couple of insults but it never went that far.

george sighed i dunno fred that was the first time i saw a different you, i tried to explain but you wouldnt listen..fred you didnt Trust Me..

fred walked up and grabbed george in a hug im sorry so sorry i never wanted that to happen if i could i would have gone back in time and changed it.. george please..what should i do to make you forget it his voice cracked with remorse and pain

george hated it when fred was upset he patted fred on the head its..its okay fred i know you didnt meant it it was just a big shock your still my best mate nothing is going to change that ok? he pushed fred back to look him in the eye nothing he repeated.

george fred said quietly what happened that time..you know when you got separated from me and ginny

georges face took on an expression of fear noth..nothing he stuttered his eyes looking around despearately avoiding freds

fred cursed himself for not asking sooner george you look like your about to pass out from fear now tell me what happened he said determined to find out

i CANT tell you george said his eyes closing for a secound not now fred please i..i will tell you but not now..please..

george looked like he was about to cry so fred didnt push alright he said but you are going to eventually ok

sure george replied grateful for an escape even a short one

* * *

><p>Yo fred george lee called what took you so long its time for the first class<p>

fred nudged george what say we give the prof a little surprise eh?

lee grinned whatever it is count me in too

george however declined nah i already got detention from her trust me she's a hag

fred looked at george and laughed cmon george it couldnt have been that bad playfully punching him on the shoulder

fine replied george ill help just dont do anything stupid okay? he said

fred grinned what me?

cmon lets go said lee grabbing them who knows george if one of us does get caught we can keep u company in ur detention

in class:

and so that is how counter attacks were created umbrigde said to the class walking up and down the aisle now everyone take out a paper and quill you will read chapter 20 and..

she looked around noticing a faint bzzing sound does anyone hear that she asked

fred winked at lee and george no professor are you feeling alright he asked innocetly

narrowing her eyes suspisciously at him she said well mr. weasley perhaps you can take the liberty of distributing the papers

sure ma'am he mocked saluted

grinning widely he passed by umbridge and released a firework behind her back

whoosh the firework hit her on her head and released a faint image if it behind her

bloody hell george and lee screamed

that was that was said lee

pure art cried george continuing for lee

the whole class erupted in laughter

unfortunately umbridge was far from amused FRED WEAS


	9. Chapter 9

srry guys i hav writers block and the chap before this i didnt finish but since i like took a long time updatin an am not sure when i will be updating agen i decided to update the incomplete ch 8 hope u enjoyed it


End file.
